A Kind of Magic
by Orange Memories
Summary: Have yoy wondered how the stars shine in the sky? A tale of two sisters.


**A Kind of Magic**

The little girl watched the inky night sky, fascinated by the gentle beauty of the twinkling stars.

"One and two, and ……..Oh no! I lost count again!" the little girl sighed.

"Counting the stars again?" her mother asked, smiling.

"Yes! I can't count them now, but when I grow up, I will."

"Even grown-ups haven't counted them, dear. There are too many."

"But why are there so many?"

The mother drew the little girl closer and cuddled her. "Because God made them like that. See, at night, Mother Earth feels sad because it's so dark, so God gifted her with the lovely stars, so that she can smile at night too. And if Mother Earth smiles, so will the people, children, trees, and animals."

"Really, even Shiro will smile?"

"Yes, he'll smile too, even if he's a dog."

"But how do the stars shine?"

"The stars are beautiful angels, and as they smile and flap their wings, the stars shine and twinkle."

The child suddenly perked up and pointed at the sky. "Mommy, look! A star shot across the sky!"

"Quick! Make a wish on it."

"Why?"

"Because whatever you wish for, the stars will grant you. They have special powers."

"Wow! Just like magic."

"Yes, dear. The stars are magical, just like you."

"Me?"

"God sent me a wonderful, little, magical piece of himself to me. He sent you."

The little girl giggled. She bore the most radiant smile on her face.

"Come here, see, that's Genji and Heike Boshi. And that one is the Mitsu Boshi, the three stars shining together."

"Those two? How are they all together? By magic?"

"Yes, by a special kind of magic. Let me tell you the story……."

**XXXXXXXX**

**Two years later….**

"Mama, let me help you." an eager Kikyou rushed to her mother's side to take the cloth bundle.

"Thanks, dear. You have been such a help."

"I've swept the house and tried to remove the dust from the futon, but it was too big."

"Really, Kikyou-chan, you don't have to do all that. I'll ask someone to help me."

"But I want to keep the house nice and clean for the baby."

"The baby will take quite some time to come. Maybe six more moons."

"But that's so long! I can't wait! Can't you have it now?"

"No. Your little brother or sister is still growing. It grow some more, and then it'll be here. Ouch!" Her face suddenly blanched.

"What happened, mama?" Kikyou was alarmed.

Her mother quickly drew her head close to her swollen belly. " Shh! Listen, the baby's kicking."

"I can also hear something like a heartbeat." The look of wonder and amazement on Kikyou's face was akin to a child's face when they discover a tiny flower or a pretty stone. "When the baby is born, I'll tell it about this."

"Yes, you will, darling."

"Mama, do you hear the heartbeat too?"

"All the time, both in my mind and in my heart."

"Huh?"

"You know what the most magical thing in the world is? To have a life growing within you. To hear the child's heartbeat in your heart, to feel the child within yourself."

"Did you hear me too?"

"What do you think? I always did. Uhh, it's kicking again!"

Kikyou put her head near her mother's womb and listened carefully.

"Yes, Mama. It's just magic."

**XXXXXXX**

**Three years later…..**

"Have you thought about anything for her yet?" the man asked while sitting down to lunch. He was looking at the twelve-year old girl, romping in the green grass with a toddler. The toddler was eagerly clapping as her sister entertained her.

"No. The priest says he has sensed remarkable powers. She must be sent to train." his wife replied.

"People are beginning to get suspicious. They may think she's been possessed."

"She's got spiritual powers." the woman snapped back.

"Whatever. What does she think about it?"

"She thinks she can do some magic tricks. She doesn't understand the full consequences yet."

"Talk to her about it. And start looking for a temple where they train mikos. We should send her away."

Later that night,

Kikyou laid a kiss on the sleeping toddler's forehead. The harsh, cold wind blew, heralding the approach of winter.

Her mother came and quietly covered her with a sheet. "You'll catch a cold. Keep yourself warm, child."

"I was just watching Kaede. She finally fell asleep. I was showing her a few tricks."

"Tricks?"

"Yes, like showing her the pink sparks which come from my hand."

Her mother's face bore a tired look. "Someday, you shall know your true powers."

"Powers? I can do a bit of magic, that's all."

"No, Kikyou. This may be difficult for you to believe, but you have special abilities. You have spiritual powers, and you can use them to heal people and kill demons."

"Kill demons? That can't be!"

"I told you that you had magic in you, my darling. You have the power to protect. And you have to hone your skills, so I'll probably have to send you to train."

Kikyou was shell-shocked. She? A miko? There was obviously some mistake. And she was going to be sent away, from her mother, father, and little Kaede…….

"No mother, don't make me go away! I won't do any more magic! Please!" Kikyou ran into her mother's arms, sobbing hysterically.

"I'm sending you to become stronger, Kikyou. I love you."

"I hate magic! I hate having powers!"

"Don't say that. Your magic makes you special. Magic is beautiful, but it comes with a burden. Even if you go away, I can hear you. You see, mothers can do magic too."

The child wiped her tears and looked at her mother and saw a tear leak out of her eye too. Then they embraced, strengthening the bond between them.

"I love you too, mama."

"There's magic in our hearts, dear, and that's why we love each other."

_And the magic would last forever…………._

**XXXXXXXXX**

**After a few months…..**

"Run! They are coming!" shouted the hapless shepherd. "Demons, big and small, coming to devour us all!"

The villagers began running helter-skelter. Some took refuge in the shrine. Others locked themselves in, and uttered prayers, or chanted sacred mantras to drive the evil away.

"Kikyou, take Kaede and run!"

"Mother, you'll be left alone!" screamed Kikyou. "Father's not here!"

She tried to help her pregnant mother, who couldn't move easily.

"I cannot run, child. I will only slow you down."

"Mama…………" Kaede bawled.

The laughter of the demons and the screams of the dying people could be heard. The demons were ravaging the town, killing humans and razing homes.

"Please, Kikyou! Promise me you'll protect your sister!"

Kikyou held Kaede tightly, and she ran out, tears streaming down her innocent face.

She ran a good distance, and turned to look back. The house lay in flames. There were shrieks from inside. And then, quiet. Had she been a moment too late…

Screams and sounds of death filled Kikyou's ears. A river of blood gushed in front of her, and she could bear no more.

A burst of pink-white light exploded from her, moving like a wave amidst the ghastly scene. The demons were caught in it, and in mere seconds became nothing but ashes and dust.

The roar of the wind filled Kikyou's ears as she fell to the ground on her knees, still holding Kaede. She had protected her sister. She had protected her people. She had kept her promise.

Was it divine intervention? Or just some kind of magic?

But one word resonated in her heart.

"_Mother……"_

She would never come back. And neither would Kikyou.

**XXXXXXXX**

**After five years …**

"Kaede, it's late now. Come on, get inside."

The eight-year old waved her friends goodbye, and ran into the simple hut. Kikyou laid the dinner on the floor.

"Look, I made your favourite fish for you today. So no complaining, eat it like a good girl."

"Thank you." Kaede grinned. "It's nice to have tasty food after playing all day."

Kikyou watched her sister relish the food, remembering how her own mother would look after her.

"Kikyou, we saw some samurai today. They looked so….powerful."

"They have to be strong and look powerful too."

"But why do we praise them, Kikyou? They kill people, don't they? Killing people is bad!"

Kikyou smiled. "My sister is growing up. The world is full of good people and bad people. To protect the ones we love, we sometimes have to kill the evil ones. The samurai do that. We must maintain the balance of energy and karma in the universe. That's why we're here. To lead the people onto the Path of Righteousness, and destroy evil. To maintain the balance."

"Well, that's okay, then. But I still think that bad people are not really bad. Something might have happened to them, and it makes them so."

Kaede had finished her meal in the meantime, and rose to say a prayer before bidding good night to her sister. She looked out of the window, into the sky.

"So many stars and they all look so beautiful."

Kikyou cuddled her, and pointed up at the heavens. "Among all these pretty stars, one is our mother. She's shining up there."

Kaede waved at the stars. "Do you think she's listening to us?"

"Yes, dear. She listens to us all the time. And she's enjoying herself in the sky."

Suddenly Kikyou spotted two very special stars. "And see, there are Genji and Heike Boshi. Those two are very famous."

"How do the stars shine, Kikyou?"

The words touched a chord in her heart as she reminisced about a long time ago. Kikyou's voice choked with emotion, but she held steady.

"_It's a kind of magic…….._

**_ Finis_**


End file.
